


柱间鹿和斑猫

by seablueonly



Category: Naruto, Uchiha - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly
Summary: 离别时系列写完有点伤，要调剂一下。正好看到A酱的猫猫叠叠乐，还看到一篇很可爱的童话风小文。于是也想试试童话风。然而，3k写了2星期而且一点都不萌。（一定是突然忙了一阵，每天都很焦躁的锅！(￢︿̫̿￢☆)）不过，既然写了，就……发出来吧。（捂脸）
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑
Kudos: 3





	柱间鹿和斑猫

\-------------------童话--------------------------------

柱间大角鹿，就是和瑟兰迪尔精灵王在一起的那种。

绿色森林的山神种族，高贵仁爱温和强大。

斑猫是豹猫，来自激烈斗争的火山口王国，每一只都是完美强大的动物战神。

\-------------------------------------------------------

柱间是森林山神家族里500年来第一只诞生在秋天的小鹿神。

他长满2个月可以独自出门玩耍的时候，森林里降下了当年首场大雪。

柱间至今还记得第一次出门，软绵绵的雪在蹄子下凉丝丝的。趟着雪堆一步一陷。

低一些的灌木顶着雪帽摇摇摆摆，矮一些的草丛努力的踮脚从雪堆里探出头。

清亮冷冽的空气混合着松木的清香味道。

柱间从此爱上雪天，每年冬天都花很多时间在白茫茫的的毯子一般的森林中漫游。

在柱间51岁时，长成了身量高挑，矫健的少年神鹿。

头上灵巧的尖锐的犄角，正是这个年纪的鹿神会有的。

那年冬天，柱间按照惯例在白色大地上巡游的时候。

在一汪冻扎实的湖边，遇到了斑斑猫。

蓬松长毛的黑猫，蹲伏在封冻的湖边。

他颇有力量的用前掌击碎冰面，一转眼用尾巴扫起2条白鱼。

白鱼落在冰面上，在猫爪的拍击下蹦跶扑腾。

柱间第一次看到这样敏捷、灵巧的动物。

他高兴的喷出鼻息。

宽大的蹄子踏着地面。

黑猫被惊扰，没有抓稳，白鱼扑哧一下出溜出去。

黑猫翻身跃起，迅猛的扑出去按住跑掉的鱼，回头看向柱间鹿。

柱间鹿看着黑色猫炸起的被毛和平摊开的耳朵，觉得这是他见过的最生机勃勃的动物了。

他歉意的甩了甩毛绒尾巴，小心翼翼的用蹄子敲打地面。

踏过的地方生出一株小树枝，小心翼翼的凑上前把另一条白鱼推到黑色猫咪的面前。

黑猫眯起眼睛看看推到面前的鱼，又看看垂着头表达歉意的鹿。

棕色的皮毛和橘色的大眼睛，是这片冰天雪地里唯一的暖色。

还有那条桃心型高高翘起左右摇动的小尾巴。

猫咪最喜欢软绵绵毛绒绒的会动的东西。

斑猫按捺下想要扑过去玩毛尾巴的冲动，淡淡地转动耳朵，表示接收了柱间鹿的好意。

两只年轻的动物们相遇了。

通名换姓，原来黑猫叫斑，是从北方的火山口南来的火焰精灵家族的成员。

独自游离来到这里。

和柱间鹿一样，今年也是51岁。快要成年的年纪。

那一个冬天，柱间鹿每天都来这个湖边和黑猫斑嬉戏玩耍。

在之后的春天、夏天和秋天，也是如此。

森林里的动物们，见识了柱间鹿用刚刚长成花冠形状的鹿角顶着斑猫，笃笃地跑着穿过森林。黑色的猫咪在大角篮子里睡的安安稳稳。

住在湖边的邻居，也见识了斑猫攀上高高的光溜溜的悬崖顶端，把蔓藤上盛开的粉色小花一朵朵的摘下来扔给柱间鹿。

在那一年秋天的尾巴，柱间鹿和斑猫一起来到森林最高的大树前。

柱间鹿指点斑猫看神树上结的果子，森林之华。这个果子生在最高的枝桠上。100年才成熟一颗，是整个森林的精华。柱间鹿希望他成年的时候，能够吃一个，这样就可以继承森林的秘密知识，做最好的森林之王。

斑猫想了想，敏捷的跃起。在柱间鹿的瞩目下瞬间爬上树顶，漂亮的甜果被斑猫摘下来。他叼着果子端端正正的放在柱间鹿的额头上。

“算你的生日礼物吧”

柱间鹿眨了眨眼睛，顶着果子忽然飞跑起来。

被柱间鹿突然启动吓了一跳的斑猫附在柱间鹿背上。

漂亮的橘色大鹿兴高采烈地跑过森林，趟过湖水，一直攀上湖边的山崖。

在那里，柱间鹿和斑斑猫分吃了绿色的果子。

果子很大。 软软糯糯，甜丝丝的。 还有一点点熟透了的酒酿。

两个柱鹿和斑猫都吃的肚子饱饱的。

酒酿给2个年轻动物带来热乎乎、轻飘飘的气氛。

微醺的斑猫终于控制不住自己的爪子了，趴在地上一下一下的拨拉着柱鹿软绵绵的毛尾巴。

最后干脆侧躺着，一边咕噜咕噜的打呼噜，一边抱着尾巴轻轻咬、后爪还轻轻的蹬着鹿的PP和后腿。

柱间鹿开心的也发出呼噜呼噜的声音回应着。卧在地上，眼睛一闪一闪的看着斑猫，用大大的舌头胡噜着斑猫的额头和背毛，把斑猫半长的背毛弄的湿漉漉的。

斑猫舒服的眯起眼睛。更加起劲的咕噜噜咕噜噜，发出惬意的呼噜声。

猫尾巴的末梢不停摆动，慢慢闭上眼睛，耷拉下耳朵，呼吸变得有节奏。

柱间鹿也开始昏昏欲睡的阖上眼睛。留下毛尾巴摇来摇去的逗斑猫。

忽然，斑猫眯着眼睛，拉了拉柱间的尾巴，

“柱间，你知道么。在树顶上可以看见大海。在这片森林的那一边。大海和森林一样宽阔，和天空一样的蓝颜色呢。”

斑猫咕噜噜的说。

柱间鹿舔了舔斑猫的脖子，然后把自己的长脖子靠在斑猫的背上。他说，"海在森林的那一头。快要超过森林的边界了。我从来没有去过那边呢。斑斑想去吗？”

斑猫回舔柱间鹿几下，咕噜咕噜的打着呼噜。节奏如此缓慢。柱间鹿觉得斑猫已经睡着的时候，他听见黑猫轻轻的说”想去。”

于是他们就出发了。

渐渐的，他们离开了柱间鹿熟悉的森林王国。进入到密林婆娑的陌生地带。

白天，柱间鹿在森林里引路，柱间鹿踏过无人知晓的小路，穿过一片片茂密的深林。斑猫和他并肩前进。在枝杈和树冠上跳跃着前进，观察者岔路和陷阱。

晚上两只年轻的动物选一个干燥避风的地方过夜。

柱间鹿团起身子，长长的腿和肚子上的软毛构成一个舒服的窝。

斑猫靠在柱间鹿身上的软窝，护住柱间鹿的腹部。

灵活的耳朵和犀利的眼睛观察着周围。飞出一只小小的蚊虫都躲不开斑猫敏捷的爪击。

尽管是仲秋露宿，柱间鹿从来不觉得冷，因为斑猫全身散发着热量，热乎乎的像一个热水袋一样靠在柱间鹿的肚子上，帮他驱散了夜晚的寒气和潮湿。

那一天，这个冬天的雪季如约而来。

柱间鹿从一片白色的风景里睁开眼睛，他响亮的打了一股喷嚏，扑棱棱的抖掉身上的雪花和落叶。

斑猫看到柱间鹿醒来，从高高的树顶一跃而下。

他开心的告诉柱间鹿大海已经很近了。在树上能看到天海交接处飞翔的白色鸟儿。还有海水在阳光下，反射处各种不同的颜色。

又走了三天。柱间鹿和斑猫来到了大海边。

他们着迷的看着大海的广阔空间。

斑猫的尾巴缓慢而有力的摆动着。一双耳朵抖抖瑟瑟的捕捉着海潮的声音。眼睛跟着鸟儿飞翔的轨迹飞舞。

许久，斑猫好像下定了决心。

“柱间，我要过去。去大海的那边看看。”

两只小伙伴依依不舍的告别。

柱间鹿选择回去，因为森林是他的家，是他要保护的地方。

斑斑猫决定要去闯荡。他的血脉预言催促着他，要往更远更深的地方寻找自己的使命。

海峡边沼泽泥泞。柱间鹿的蹄子轻轻跺地催生许多的藤曼和树木植物。植物纠缠着构成一座桥，向远方伸展。

斑斑猫一跃而上，踏着柱间鹿的植物桥迅捷的奔向远方。

柱间鹿的树越长越高，斑斑猫的影子渐渐看不见了。

“斑斑，你会回来的吗。” 柱间鹿大喊着向小伙伴告别。

他竖起耳朵仔细听。只有海鸟的啼叫和海浪哗哗的响声。

柱间鹿沮丧的低下头，短短的背毛被海风拨弄着轻轻摇摆。

这时，风送来了斑猫的长啸，

“柱间，照顾好你的森林。我们还会再相见的。”

柱间鹿听见了小伙伴的约定，呦呦长鸣。不断生长的灌木上瞬间开满了粉色的玫瑰。

柱间鹿从海边回来了。

2个月的旅程给柱间鹿带来了巨大的变化。

出发时是身体修长轻盈的年轻山鹿，回来的时候是拥有巨大的王冠一般鹿角的成年神鹿山神。

鹿角是山神鹿力量的象征。

柱间鹿的大角是家族里最高大美丽的。仿佛一顶高贵的王冠。在春天和秋天、柱间漂亮的大角被粉色的花朵和绿色的浆果装饰起来。格外的高贵和美丽。

柱间鹿在之后500年的时间里，照顾着从山到海的整片森林。

柱间鹿神力覆盖的地方，花草芬芳，玉树摇曳。

他是威武庄严的森林之主。在他巡游的时候，树木和森林都向他致以敬意。

他平等的爱着森林里的每一颗树、每一株草。每一只生活在这里的鸟兽鱼虫都被他温暖的力量照拂。

鸟儿和小动物传递着森林之神公正、睿智、温和的故事。

只是，每到一年中秋和第一个落雪的夜晚，柱间鹿会让自己独自思念。

夜晚的柱间鹿会看着月亮，想念许久没有音讯的小伙伴。

他答应自己只在这一晚稍微难过一点点。到了第二天，还是睿智仁慈的森林之神。

有一天，斑猫曾经描述过的火山爆发了。

滚烫的岩浆和热烈的火焰分割了森林。灼人的热量驱赶着动物们四处逃难。

这时森林之神柱间鹿出现了。

巨大的鹿蹄踏地，灼热的火墙被鹿神催生的植物蔓墙挡在身后，跳动的水扑在火焰上。

火势稍稍减弱，神鹿指引着森林的动物们向着湖的方向撤退。

然而熔岩的力量连岩石都能融化。木质的蔓墙坚持不了多久。

即使柱间鹿连连踏地，用神力催生了五道板壁，热量还是紧紧的咬着队伍的尾部不放。

忽然间，伴随着一声巨大的爆燃。岩浆点燃了附近的树木，火焰绕过柱间鹿勉力支持的板壁撩着了附近成片的枯木。

巨大的火球，发出噼噼剥剥的声音，朝着柱间鹿砸了下去。

在一片惊呼中，柱间鹿只催出一棵小树苗。

灼热的气流已经呼吸可闻。

来不及了。

神鹿闭上眼睛准备硬抗。

伴随着一声高昂的虎啸，柱间鹿身边的火焰瞬间熄灭。

热量降了下去。柱间鹿找到了空气。他大口大口的呼吸着。

即使闭着眼睛，他也可以感受到火被什么东西拉扯收束控制起来。

轻巧的落地声，就在身边。好像一片羽毛落在纱上。

被烧过的土地变的很硬，柱间鹿因此听见了细碎的脚步。

有谁来到柱间鹿的身边，围着他绕了一圈。

湿乎乎的舌头糊上了柱间鹿的眉心。

“还是一样爱消沉亚，柱间”

柱间睁大了橙色的杏眼。

在对方的黑色眼瞳里看到了自己的笑容。呲牙咧嘴的，笑得有点狼狈呢。

柱间鹿向小时候一样，回舔了对方的下巴。

两只长大的小伙伴互相磨蹭着脖子打招呼。

这时候，他才注意到曾经身量小自己一圈的黑猫，已经长成了名副其实的大猫，一只超尺寸的豹猫。

和自己一样长，一样高。

好在还有鹿角。无论长毛黑猫怎么炸毛气场高大，还是比不了硬质的鹿角的。

嗯。

“看着前面。火还没有搞定呢。”

黑色的大猫斑，毫不客气的点破了柱间的小心思。

柱间嘿嘿一笑，低下头。

“连火焰都能操控了。果然是斑。”

“当然。我们本来就是火山口的火精灵。区区山火，不在话下。”

在柱间和斑的联手下，湖边的避难所变得安全。

覆盖整座森林的山火很快也被斑驯服了。

柱间鹿和黑猫斑，走在被烈火灼烧过的土地上。

大火烧毁了森林， 也留下肥沃的灰烬和等待新生的种子。

在斑用余火清理掉森林的残骸，柱间重新催生了新的树木。

一场大雨过后，整座森林焕然一新。腐朽的土地上焕发了新的生命。

如果不是少数地方残存着烧焦的木桩，简直看不出这座森林曾经遭受过如此的灾难。

柱间鹿的森林子民和斑的火山口火精灵家族，在绿森林里繁衍生息，快乐生活。

这座森林因为它的繁茂和翠绿，被重新命名为绿森林。

而森林的首领，被称为火之守护神。

等等，你问为什么一座畏火的森林，它的守护神是“火”。

那就要去问在森林里结伴巡游的柱间鹿和斑斑猫。

如果能够找到和追上他们。

斑猫会告诉你，世界是一个循环不息的真理。没有毁灭就没有新生，没有死亡就没有希望。所以火即是森林的危难，也是森林生命的起点。

而如果你问柱间鹿，他会说“ 因为斑是火神啊。很合适的。”

不管怎么样。绿森林就在这里。

被山神柱间鹿和火神斑猫守护着，和他们的友情一道，生生不息。


End file.
